


【狼主】十年

by IphigeniaC



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 不洁慎入, 其实并没有相爱相杀, 剩下的以后想到再加, 我打这么多可怕的warning是要干嘛明明它清水得不能再清水了, 温柔地SM我, 略微黑化注意, 盘活复归常人计划, 药物滥用
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IphigeniaC/pseuds/IphigeniaC
Summary: 手携稚子夜归院，月冷空房不见人。





	1. 夜归院

“九郎卿，再陪我一会吧？”他垂下头，就看到扯着他衣摆的奶声奶气的孩子，袖子上的织金刺绣被褶皱藏住了一半，是个他再熟悉不过的家纹。

九郎停住朝外走的脚步，盯着那家纹看了一会，蹲下身来，平视那孩子：“小松丸大人，属下该告退了。”他顿了顿，咬住嘴唇，不谙世事的幼子自然注意不到，“您的父亲还在等我。“

那孩子还是抓着他的衣服不放，眼睛里的光随着烛火的跳动一闪一闪的，此时宽大的袖子垂下来，旋涡状的家纹完全露了出来，简直要把他吸进去。他移开目光，看着那孩子饱满的脸蛋，转眼又露出一个笑模样来：”那么，我教您个好东西，您就乖乖地睡觉去可好？“

他在衣袋里摸索了一阵，找出几片芦苇叶子。那些叶子离了茎干几日，有的已经卷了边，微微泛了黄。他挑出一片新鲜些的，合手将剩下的拢成一叠，又放回衣袋里。手里拿着那片新鲜的叶子，学着记忆中的样子放在唇间，微微抿起，微微闭起眼，深吸一口气，不成调的乐声从叶片上传出来。那曲声一出，他就有些后悔了，年幼的孩子，怎么会喜欢这么凄厉的音声？何况他已有十年没吹起这曲子，生疏得很。

面前的孩子却毫不在意，瞪大了眼睛，松了他的衣摆，伸出小小的手，去碰他唇间那片叶子：”九郎卿可真厉害，比那些乐师还要厉害得多！“

他向后躲了躲，不让那孩子碰到自己的唇，将那片叶子递过去，”您要是喜欢的话，这片叶子就留给您。“

”九郎卿给的东西，自然是要留着的。“那孩子不谙世事地笑着，捧着那片叶子一直看，”这是什么的叶子？我仿佛没有见过。”

“是芦苇的叶子，城池里是没有的。”他心不在焉地回话，一心只想着衣袋里剩下的几片叶子，等今夜结束，要寻个重物压起来，才不至于枯朽了。

“九郎卿怎么会有芦苇的叶子？”那孩子还不愿放他走，又扯上他的衣服，袖子上的花纹还在眼前晃着。

“属下前几日出城，回来的路上折了些。”他站起身，一时头晕目眩，也不知道是因为一日未进食，还是因为那旋涡状的家纹。“您该睡了。”他将那孩子向外推了推，对着侍女使了个眼色，便有人把孩子抱起来，朝着屋内走了。

九郎等着那孩子被抱进里间，才转身下楼，年逾不惑的男人早守在同样画着漩涡的障子门前。他往半掩的门里望了一眼，里头是个不过十四五的男孩，领子散着，发髻中一缕头发顺着脸颊垂下来。

“藤原大人。”他将视线收回来，恭顺地行礼。

藤原大人仿佛有些不好意思，点点头算是受了礼，背在身后的手虚虚地拉了一把门。九郎却浑不在意，“请入书房说吧。”说着，便做了个请的手势，目不斜视地随着那人走进房里，像是一边那个衣衫不整的男孩不存在似的。

“今日议事，橘川大人怎么说？”九郎问。

“今年稻米收成不好，若按往年四公六民征税，怕是军粮难以为继。”藤原大人为难道，“橘川卿提议将年供升至三公二民，一律用大米结。”

九郎哂笑一声，对面的藤原大人随着他的笑声瑟缩了一下，很快就掩饰住了。

他在怕我。九郎心想，手握着十几城的守护大名，藤原秀雅大人怕我。这个年轻时所向披靡的男人，被他的若众吓破了胆子。

“今年的稻米收成不好，非是天时，而是人祸。去岁邻国来犯，我方紧闭城门，不许城下町中的农民进城避险。城外百姓，死伤二成，投降又二成，余下的家有壮丁的，也牺牲近半。如若此时再增加税赋，人民都朝邻国去，来年的稻米，又由谁来播种和收获，来年的徭役，又从哪里征收呢？“他听到身后的动静，那个坐在席上的男孩怪异地哼了一声，藤原大人的神情也从变得古怪起来。

九郎心知肚明，反倒是放慢了语气，像是真心求教似的：”藤原大人以为如何？“

”九郎卿所言甚是。“他的主公想起了那个紧闭城门的夜晚，也被身后的男孩扰乱了心弦，声音发着抖，面色先是惨白，又泛起红。

”那么税赋和粮草的事……“九郎不解其意地问，尾音拖得长长的。席上的男孩牙齿打着颤，闷哼声从口鼻处溢出来，带上一点哭腔。

”都交由九郎卿去办。“藤原大人飞快地答道，”明日议事时，会向众卿说明。今日不早了，九郎卿刚告假回来，舟车劳顿，也早日歇下吧。“

九郎闻声行礼，向后退了一步，正要转身又停住了：”臣下刚从小松丸大人那里过来，小松丸大人这几日也不曾懈怠功课，假以时日，定能像大人一样，作为一国之主，成就一番伟业。“

身后有人体坠落在地上的闷响，九郎很熟悉这声音。他也曾像这个男孩一般无法支撑地摔在地上，死在他手上的人倒下时，也会发出沉闷的轰响。那男孩颤抖的动作打翻了茶杯，九郎听着，觉得清脆极了，比肉体发出的滞涩的动静不知动听多少倍。他恭顺地低着头，笑了一笑。

”那么，臣下告辞。“再抬头直视他的主公时，九郎嘴角的那一抹笑还没有褪下去。不理会直勾勾盯着他嘴角和脖颈的男人，九郎径自转了身，瞥了一眼倒在席上的男孩。那孩子的头发散了大半，领口露出的皮肤满是潮红，嘴唇已经给咬出了血，眼睛里全是泪痕。

”您还是喜欢‘药’。“他阖上门的时候，幽幽地对他的主公说。

夜还很长，他想。但藤原大人的夜，怕是已经结束了。

出了城楼，九郎缓缓地在街上走，初冬的夜里飘起雪来，他不由地缩了缩脖子——自从失去了龙胤的力量，他变得怕冷得很，再也不能在冬日里只着单衣赤足行走了，腿上的旧伤在阴冷的天气还会隐隐作痛。他加快了脚步，出了本丸，朝着自己的居所去。那是城门不远处的一座宅邸，只有二层有飘忽的灯火，在浓厚的夜色里看不分明。

他带上门，也懒得落锁，摸黑上了楼。神龛前的长明灯还亮着，他找了几本厚些的书，一页页将芦苇叶抚平夹起来，又用砚台压了，放在佛前的香案上。那香案不设灵牌，空空荡荡的，倒是擦得干净。边上一口上了锁的箱子，落了薄薄一层灰。香案另一边堆了不少木料，大大小小，全是寻常的杂色料子。

九郎席地而坐，从木料堆底下摸出一把刻刀，就着豆大的长明灯，静静地雕佛。

打更人从窗下经过了三次，佛头初见雏形。九郎站起身，随手捡了块较小的木料，又朝着天守阁去。

先前的书房里一片漆黑，只有那男孩仍躺在竹席上，已经晕了过去。虽然没有了神智，仍是不安稳得很，像个婴儿似的缩成一团，一直发抖。城主在离去时熄灭了炉火，冬夜里的屋内又湿又冷，男孩的衣服却被汗浸透了，长发乱成一团，仿佛一团刚被捞起来，又随意丢弃的水草。九郎蹲下去，拍了拍他的脸。那男孩仍旧咬紧牙关，闭着眼睛。他又伸手去摸了一把男孩的下腹，那处比其他地方还滚烫些，仍旧硬挺着。

“阿娘……”男孩的嘴唇翕动着，干涸的血块碎落下来。

九郎“啧”了一声，“居然还有被下了药喊娘的，也是长了见识。”

一杯残茶泼在脸上，男孩总算睁了眼，九郎飞快地将手里的木料塞进他嘴里，把呻吟声堵在喉咙口，从腰后取出银匕首，下了狠劲捏住男孩的手腕，打横划了一道，黑色的黏稠血液随着他手上的力道汩汩地流出来，被他用袖子接了。他将匕首上的血渍随手抹在衣服上，草草包扎好，待男孩的呼吸渐渐变得均匀，下身的炽热也消散了，才将木料从他嘴里抽出来。那男孩大约是被吓住了，仍旧呆呆地张着嘴。

“还能走么？”九郎又拍拍那男孩的脸，“这是头一次？”

男孩动了动僵硬的腿，眼神仍旧涣散着，点点头，又摇摇头。

“回你的营房去吧。”九郎将匕首塞到男孩怀里，“以后须次次用银匕首将污血排出，城主的’药‘有瘾头。”

说罢，九郎起身离开，将那呆愣的男孩甩在后面。他回到神龛前，把手上的血擦净了，抱着膝盖，对着雕了一半的佛头发呆。不多时，熟悉的冷气从身体深处涌上来，四肢百骸都开始不听使唤。

他知道时候到了，也不挣扎，从袖子里拿出小瓶，将墨色的汁液滴在舌头上，仰头让它落下去。腥甜的味道，堵着他的喉咙，要命得很。不管过了多少次，他还是觉得想吐。

今日那男孩将这药吞下去时，不知道是什么感觉。九郎褪下沾了血的外衣，缩到火盆边，默默地想。

“药”的效用发作得很快，他早就学会了不发出声音，但暗自猜测自己炽热发抖的身体还是和早些时候的男孩一般无二。蜷缩着等了片刻，他摸索着去找后腰那把银质匕首——

腰带上空空荡荡的，什么也没有。

该死！九郎忍不住咬破了舌头。楼下还有备用的小刀，但现在无论如何也没法下去拿了。他只得拖着那具累赘的身体，朝着神龛的方向爬行，去捡那把小小的，有些钝了的刻刀，抓着刀柄扎向小臂内侧尚未好全的伤口上。刻刀终究不如匕首，一刀下去，竟没有见血。他狠下心又抬起手，因为”药“的缘故，终究是缺了点力气，刀尖从那个流惯了血的旧伤处偏离开，刺进尚还完好的皮肉里。

看到血流出来，九郎还是松了一口气。他搅动小小的刻刀，将那个伤口扩大，等流出的血慢慢由黑变红，才拿了白布扎起来。

冷气和热气一并褪下去，九郎心里空空的。他侧卧着，和倒在一边的，刻了一半的佛首两相对望。说是对望也不尽然，佛陀闭着眼，不闻世事，不问人非。

片刻，九郎挣扎着坐起来，将头靠在香案上，安然地闭上眼，轻轻地自言自语。

“我又活了一天。”


	2. 百事非

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红泪偷垂，满眼春风百事非。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再警告一次，洁党慎入。

“那么，属下先告辞了。”站在阶下的青年人躬身行礼，上方的藤原大人却无端觉得自己矮了他一头。眼前这人如今成了最重要的家臣之一，仍不爱锦衣华服，每日穿着素色的袍子，站在人群中颇不起眼。即使不再是少年人的年纪，眉目还是清秀得很。藤原大人每次看到，都不禁要咽一口口水。

“请九郎卿早日还归。”他清了清嗓子，负着手说。

“我也会想念九郎卿的。”他年幼的孩子从门后面跑出来，此时已经和青年的腰一般高了，还是和从前一样，喜欢抓着他的衣摆。

九郎蹲下来，捏捏那孩子的脸，温柔地笑着，”小松丸大人，属下不出三日就会回来，您是知道的。“

”等九郎卿回来，我又会背三首汉诗了！“小松丸大人挺着胸脯，脸颊鼓鼓的。

九郎笑着点点头：“小松丸大人是最聪慧的。”又给父子二人行了礼，牵着马离去。

藤原大人看着青年远去的背影，不自觉松了一口气。这人在稚子跟前温柔和善，在家臣面前有礼有节，即使是针锋相对据理力争的时候，说话的声音也是不紧不慢的，也不见他同谁红过脸。

但他还是怕他。

十年前在战场上捡到这人的时候，他才不过十二岁。手无缚鸡之力，还学人护着个比他更小的孩子。手下的武士看他逃窜的姿势狼狈好笑，要拿他试刀，被自己拦住了，后来就跟在他马后边，怎么也不肯走了。

“我想活着。”那人说。

之后问他身世，只说是富庶人家教书先生的孩子，出身微贱，没有姓氏，只有个乳名唤作九郎。后来见他识得几个字，就留在身边做了小姓。

军队四处征战，总不怎么干净。这小姓即使在一群粗壮汉子中，也算是脏得格外出挑。他整日带着条不知有多少年头的旧围巾，汤渍混着血迹，早看不出本来的颜色。身上的棕色袍子也从来不换，像是自己拿刀裁的，边缘脱了几圈线。眼看着越来越短，才央了会裁缝的伙夫，总算把针脚固定住了。只偶然，军队驻在河边时，他围巾和袍子上的污迹才浅淡一些，也不知是何时去清洗的。

饶是这样，藤原大人还是觉得这个新收的小姓好看得紧。他钟爱他碎发上结的霜，当风撩起那几缕白发的时候，藤原大人的心弦也被拨动起来了。

那小姓生得聪颖，不多时便知道了他的心思，夜里早早就退下，吃饭时混在众人之间，无事便坐得远远的，拿着一把钝刀摆弄废弃的木料，久而久之，身上的衣服愈发脏了。他本也不是爱用强的人，就随他去。

小姓随军习武，身形也窜起来，成了个翩翩少年，一身的风姿连肮脏的围巾和袍子也遮不住。藤原大人日日看着，心思又动起来。那天他们为内府大人打下了北方的最后一座城池，自己也成了震慑一方的守卫大名。宴席上他喝多了酒，将那小姓压在身下。

“藤原大人，请您别这样。”事后回想时，他记得小姓不停地推拒自己。他大抵是嫌他聒噪，伸手掐住了他的脖子。少年不再挣扎，安静下来，认命了似的。

第二天，小姓就换下了那身脏兮兮的行头。数九寒冬的天气，蹲在井边洗了半日，手冻得通红。围巾和袍子再也没有穿过，白日里待自己仍是彬彬有礼，夜里在床上就像个死人。不管做什么，那具年轻的身体都没有任何反应，一声不吭。

他恨极了这一派古井无波，专程请京中的故人寻了调教游女的情药，卸了小姓的下巴灌了。事后那少年倒在枕塌之间，头一次落了泪。

“狼。”他听到小姓不知叫了一声谁的名字，声音很小，病猫似的。

“狼是谁？”他好奇道。

那小姓却是再也不肯说一句话。

后来的手段自不必提，软硬兼施也无济于事。一次他发了狠，又去掐少年的脖子。

“城下有个寡妇今天自裁了，她兄弟逼她改嫁，她不愿意。”

少年被呛得咳嗽了几声，仰面躺着，一动不动，空洞的双眼直直盯着屋顶，好像魂魄都不在这儿似的。

“你也不愿意，怎么不寻死？”他凑到他耳边，气息像毒蛇的信子。

少年墨黑的眼睛突然亮了，是一道他从未见过的光。

“我想活着。”被扼住咽喉的少年嘶哑着声音说。

他渐渐也对这木头样的人失了兴趣，夜里不再唤他进来，身边自然还簇拥着形形色色的美少年。声色犬马的日子过着，转眼就到了三年前。

邻国的城主做小伏低了好些年，竟是借着围猎的名头悄无声息地兵临城下了。他站在天守阁上，看着城门外染红了天际的火光。身边的侍童穿着朝颜花的袍子，居然抽抽答答地哭了。他淡漠地扫了一眼，发觉想不起他的名字。

“藤原大人。”武士在门边跪下，盔甲上面看起来湿漉漉的，看不清是什么颜色的液体在暗处直滴，腥臭的味道隔着几尺都能闻到，恼人得很，“敌方将军说了，您若是引咎切腹……便不牵连城下百姓。”

“守不住了吗？”他听见自己的声音，筛糠似的，竟比身边那梨花带雨的小姓还要弱了几分。

武士摇了摇头。

他此生见过无数死亡，都是属于别人的。真落到自己头上时，还是猝不及防。他被几个人架着换上切腹穿的白衣，三魂七魄都离了窍，手里的短刀还没触到腹部就掉在地上。周围的几个侍从倒是看起来心焦得很，也不知是不忍他死，还是盼他死得快些。

“你们都得殉死的。”他歇斯底里地喊，“我是你们的主君，你们都得殉死的！”

最后谁也没死成。

短刀抖了又抖，总也刺不进去，倒等来一场雷雨。火熄灭时，战场上的拼杀声渐渐停了。一个少年带着几个武士走上天守阁，没穿盔甲，只披着他熟悉的围巾和棕色袍子。他怔怔地跪在地上，看少年把敌军大将的头颅扔在他面前。

“风雨背对我方，敌方看不清我军动向，大将身处前锋队列中，已被斩首了。”

他这才知道，竟是这个许久未见的小姓在城下领兵。

“为什么？”他问。

“我想活着。”小姓说，眼睛里还映着早前的战火，在阴影处一闪一闪的。

他也不知自己是怎么想的，当夜竟抖着一双腿，又摸进那小姓房里，压在他身上。他闻到浓重的血腥气，少年大概是累极了，还没来得及换下身上的衣服。死亡的味道盈满了鼻腔，他又是害怕，又是兴奋，去扯那条破烂的围巾。不过转瞬间，冰冷的匕首就抵在了他的脖子上，是下死手的力道。

“你再弄脏这身衣服，我会杀了你。”少年握着匕首，声音一如既往地平静。这是他今日第二次经受落到实处的死亡威胁了。

他什么也没有做，跌跌撞撞地开门出去，突然觉得自己老了，脊背上的那几节骨头再也直不起来。

第二日，他按例封赏了昨夜的功臣。小姓不再是小姓，成了他的家臣，人人都贺一句九郎大人，自此两人相安无事。那人温文尔雅，连自己的幼子都喜爱他，求着自己让他做了开蒙的先生。少年甚至颇有治国的韬略，议事的书房里数次交锋，战火刚刚烧尽的土地，竟欣欣向荣起来。

这人真是个教书先生的儿子吗？藤原大人不知道。他觉得自己从未看透过他。只在夜深人静的时候，偶尔想起那少年眼里的光，亮得他不敢逼视。

他挥挥手，几个矮小的忍者踩着离去之人的脚步，悄无声息地跟了上去。

谁又不想活着呢？


	3. 两茫茫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十年生死两茫茫，不思量，自难忘。

九郎出了城才骑上马，他也不急，沿着田埂慢慢地走。时值初冬，农闲时节，田里空荡荡的。自三年前那场大战后，他就命城下的男丁，除开播种收获季节，一律进城练兵，学些战场自保和救治伤员的本事。从前苇名全民皆兵，他也见过大将们带着农民，一招一式地教。

三三两两的妇孺在围在村头闲谈，几个农妇记得九郎，挥手同他打招呼，一个大娘迎上来，塞给他一枚菓子。

”入冬的吃食可还够？“

”够得很！“大娘爽朗地笑着，”总比邻国的农民好得多，前些日有人逃难过来，说他们大人近日征粮，连腌萝卜和味增都全数收上去，如今是只能吃米糠了。“

九郎了然地点点头。

“九郎大人，以后也常来啊！”孩子们跟在他马后跑，他担心马蹄伤到他们，索性下了马，同他们并肩向前，拿出糖果一一分了。

“九郎大人这是要往哪去？”一个农妇问。

“往北，去见个故人。”九郎笑笑。

”您带了这么多东西，马儿一定很累吧？“一个小女孩摸了摸马的缰绳，像是害怕，又缩回手去。

九郎回头看了一眼马背上驮的箱子，揉揉女孩的脑袋，面上春风和煦：”马儿去的路上受些累，回来的时候就轻松了。“

他挥别了妇孺，打马一路向北。

昔日的苇名早已被纳入藤原大人的境内。当年那些奇诡的传说在城破之后，一夜之间通通销声匿迹，无处可循了。总是翻腾着的源之漩涡平静下来，成了天际一片寻常的云；金刚峰上盖满了层层的雾，将巨大的正殿和漫山的红叶遮蔽在底下；山崖间悬挂的巨大蛇蜕，成了齑粉，随风散了。如今苇名处于后方，藤原大人嫌它穷山恶水，又非战略要地，只派了个武士常驻，看守松散得很。

九郎沿着山路，到了山崖边上的破旧佛寺里。这儿人烟稀少，一年到头也不见得有几个行脚商人和游僧前来歇息，即使战事止息，也无人愿意修缮，反倒愈发破败了，四处漏风的庙宇再也点不起一盏长明灯。那些不知何人雕塑的，堆满了半个房间的怒目鬼佛逐渐腐朽了，有的缺了胳膊，有的少了头；慈眉善目的菩萨在角落里垂首，生了斑驳的锈纹；闭目的坐佛在角落里码放着，看上去年岁近些，也长出细细的裂痕。蛛网和灰尘像一床被子，把他们全罩在时光里。

他将箱子从马上卸下来，解开绳结，把那些闭目的神像一一取出来，送至属于他们的那个小小角落。比之后排那些，新来者们的眉眼线条都要精细许多，和他书房里箱子深处那尊巴掌大的坐佛愈发相像了。

至此，十年来雕刻的佛像全聚在了这破庙里，每一尊里都安放着一颗惶惶不安的心。

九郎码放好佛像，还未来得及离去，摇摇欲坠的庙门口，进来一个人。

盲僧的衣衫破烂，拄着根长了疣的黑硬树枝，手握处被磨得发亮。这僧侣身无长物，一袭僧袍连同拐杖，就是他的全部行装了。

九郎侧身让他坐到中庭，从行囊中取了干粮和水给他。

”多谢施主。“那盲僧也不推辞。

”您何故来此？“九郎有些好奇，破庙里神佛不少，举头三尺拥挤得不可开交，如今遇上个活人，倒是新鲜事。

”北上游方，在此歇脚。“盲僧道，”施主又为何来此？“

”来存些东西。“九郎语焉不详地敷衍。

盲僧抬起头，一双空洞的眼睛扫过佛堂四周：”小小一个庙宇，佛祖大人的造像，居然出自三人之手。“他朝着墙边的菩萨抬了抬下巴，”只有那一尊，是佛门之人雕刻的。“

”那么剩下的呢？“九郎问。

”后面那些鬼佛，出自嗔怨之人，所谓雕佛，无非是为了平息心中的业火吧。他手中的佛祖大人，总是一副怒目的样子。“

他顿了顿，啃了一口干粮，又说，”至于角落里那些，雕刻之人本就不信神佛。他手里的佛祖大人都闭着眼睛，看不到人间苦难。“

”既然他觉得神明救不了他，为何还要一直雕刻呢？“九郎问。

”他心里依托的，非是佛祖，而是曾经手持佛像之人。“

九郎好像没听到这句话，自顾自转过头，看到夕阳从竹林缝隙间洒进来，在错落的佛像间投下斑驳的影子。

是他该离开的时候了。

”多谢大师指点。天色不早，在下告辞。“他起身朝外走，却被身后人叫住。

”施主留步，您落下了这个。“盲僧摊开手，掌心是一枚小小的守护铃，上头的络子早褪了色，纹样出自一个颇为慈祥的老婆婆之手。

他怔了征，不去接那铃铛：”我已经不再需要它了，您大可将它……就地供奉起来，丢了也好。“

”您该留着它。这上头，还有您的因果。“

也不等他答应，盲僧将那陈旧的铃铛摸索着系在他的衣带上。

九郎心头一震，甩开僧人的手，逃也似地出了庙门，策马于无人的山路上狂奔。腰上的铃铛一直响，倒像是一把榔头，脆生生地，击得他头痛欲裂。

他还有什么因果？这铃铛离开他手的那一夜，他的确是缔结了此生的因果。但这因果早已了了十年，零落成泥，如今连尘埃都寻不着了。唯一还待了结的，不过是一段悠长的生命，一场庸常的死亡而已。他天天都记得，日日都期待着，身体力行地践行着，不需要这恼人的声音在耳边提醒。

一手握着缰绳，一手攥着铃铛，九郎被奔驰的骏马甩得直晃荡，却迟迟不忍将那铃铛拽下来，扔进云雾遮蔽着的山崖底。

天刚擦黑的时候，城门总算出现在眼前。

朝驻守的足轻甩下符牒，九郎也不下马，匆匆朝着城外的芦苇地去。

他三两下拔除了四周的杂草，在那方小小的空地上生了火，头靠着墓石，席地躺下来。

”苇名的星星可真亮啊，山下就没有这么亮的星星。现在日子太平了，城里整夜灯火通明，亮得像白天似的。

”今年一切顺遂，敌国不曾来犯，也无人请领主大人外出征战，总算可以休养生息了。

”领主大人将赋税和民生的事全交由我处理，我学了一心大人，农闲时的徭役就用来训练民兵。年供一直比别国轻些，收上来的大米倒也不见少。从前父亲大人说我是神子，不必学治家理事，还好当日偷偷看过书，如今派上用场了。百姓指望我，我也不能辜负了他们。“

他想起了什么，从衣袋里掏出一枚菓子。”城下的大娘给我的，同狼分着吃吧？“说着，将点心分作两半，一半放在墓石前，自己也慢慢吃起来。

”还记得去年说的那个孩子吗？小松丸大人，他长高了，如今窜到我腰带这么高了，还是闹腾得很。我从前就没有这么闹腾。

”他非让我当他的开蒙先生，闹了两日，我拗不过他。狼从前该比我如今省心些，至少不必教我读书识字吧？好在他聪明，背书比我快，将来一定有出息。

”前几日他还受伤了，陪他练剑的那孩子不知轻重，还好没出什么差错。我有时候也陪他过两招，学狼当初的样子，拿了布料将整个刀身绑了，这样就算不小心碰到他，也是不疼的。

”我也很好，这一年没病没灾的，连风寒都不曾受。只可惜现在事忙，下厨少了。好在如今做买卖的人多了，每日还能尝些不一样的。

”东边长街有人开了家抄本店，居然有卖京都传过来的坊间小说，若是父亲管事，这会指定要气得吹胡子瞪眼……一心大人呢？大概只会大笑吧。

”夏日的花火很美，只是有个老嬷嬷从邻国逃难来，还以为是仗又打过来了，给吓得要死，街上人又多，连医官都寻不到，还是我把她拖到路边的。小松丸大人倒是乖得很，请他帮忙打湿帕子，他就去了。

”……“

九郎对着那无言的石碑絮叨了一整夜，想到什么便说什么。从城下的农民到营中的武士，从私奔的男女到他据理力争来的新政，真的参着假的，连自己都信了。讲到最后，还真以为这一年过得实在不错，不由得对着石碑笑起来。

太阳攀上远处山峦的尖顶时，他才站起来，仔细用手攥住宽大的袖子，不让总绑着绷带的小臂露出来，拿衣服去擦石碑上的灰。

”狼啊，我又找到了必须成就的事。“他一边擦拭，一边对那石碑说。

”我又活了一年，活得很好。“

九郎最后看了石碑一眼，踩上马镫，翻身上马。腰间的铃铛随着他的动作响起来，叮叮当当地，和着清晨的鸟鸣，倒显得不那么刺耳了。他双腿夹住马腹，伏低身子，又走上了来时的路。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还是没把阿狼操作活，先这样吧。


	4. 烂柯人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 袖剑客同楼上醉，烂柯人看洞中棋。
> 
> 年号是我编的。
> 
> 也不要在意战斗的科学性。

永恒的静谧间，铃音轻响。

黑暗是母亲的臂弯，他静静地倚靠着，什么也不必想。

一点光亮将夜幕撕开一道小小的裂隙，针似的刺了一下他的心口。

他于一片茫茫的原野之间站起身来，踟蹰了片刻，被之前环绕着的双臂推了一把，方随着那铃声在永夜中行走。脚下踏过静止的黑色水面，不起一丝涟漪。

“我不想离开这里，母亲。”他放慢了脚步，回头望向来处。长发的人影站在原地，面目模糊不清。

周遭的世界缓缓收紧了，天和地交叠起来，挤压包裹在里面的人，将他向着亮处推搡，像是婴儿挣扎在黑暗的甬道里，第一次见到天光。喧嚣随着铃声传来，尘世间人们的悲欢吵吵嚷嚷，你方唱罢我登场。

他眷恋着被抛在身后的宁静，前方的铃声却响得愈发得急，凄凄切切，催着他向前走。

铃声止息时，他从那渐渐扩大的光明的缝隙间跌了下去。他失去平衡，伸手想要抓住些什么，却只有人间的风穿过衣袖，空空荡荡。

熟悉的声音从远方传来，似乎还念了一个他一度颇为熟悉的名字。那名字的主人彼时尚能承欢于父母的膝下，与之后的苦难和流离皆不相关。

“我的孩子，你要好好活着。”那声音说。

狼醒过来时，身上痛得很。他听到有些熟悉的、木头的敲击声，闻到陈腐木屑和厚厚灰尘的气味，才知晓自己身在何方。

又是一个死亡的轮回吗？他摘下了生在悬崖底部的水莲，拾获了供在遗世之所的怪石，接下来要去哪里呢？他想到等在天守阁里的那个孩子，匆匆掀开身上盖着的草席，挣扎着坐起来。

敲击声停了。

“佛雕师阁下？”他出声唤。

四肢颀长，拿着刻刀的老人不知所踪。寺里只坐着一个僧人，在深夜里有一下没一下地敲着木鱼。

狼微微一怔，低头去看自己的左臂。本该长着忍者獠牙的断口处，如今只余空空的袖管。

“施主醒了。”僧人转过头，曾经是眼睛的地方空余两个黑洞，比黄泉的天幕还要黯淡。

“在这雕佛的老者呢？”狼出声问，“你又是何人？”

盲僧用那双空洞的眼睛与狼对望着：“了结了因果的，便归于尘土。施主尚徘徊于此，是因为有人种下了您未了结的因果。”

他自然还有尚未了结的因果。这次死去不知过了几天，天守阁上的神子大人迟迟不见自己还归，该焦急得很吧？

“大师可知在下的义手与佩刀在何处？”苦恼于失去了趁手的武器，虽然不抱希望，他还是出言问了。

“小僧乃遁入空门之人，如何还能伺弄刀剑呢？”盲僧笑了，撒手放了木鱼，摸索着将修长的物件捧到狼的面前，“施主若不嫌弃，这把钝刀还可将就。”

狼蹙眉，这刀真的钝极了。刀刃上的豁口自不必提，连刀身也是锈迹斑斑，再看不清上面的铭文。他没有更好的选择，只得躬身无奈地接过来，动作间瞥见佛寺一角密密麻麻摆放着的小小坐佛，落在暗处，看不真切，但显然不是出于他那位旧相识之手。他心下诧异，却终归惦记着应尽之事，道了声谢便匆匆离去。

朗月清风，门口的修竹不自然地摇晃，有脚尖点在树稍的声音。几道瘦小黑影从山崖间掠过，转眼便无影无踪——是忍者？

狼愈发心焦了，径直走向山边的暗道。密道里的蜡烛不知何时熄了，伸手不见五指。狼的眼睛幽幽地闪烁着，黑暗奈何不了他，反倒让他觉得安定，使他想起不久前死去时暂栖的地方——这次的死亡似乎和之前的任何一次都不一样。他向着漫长窄道尽头的一点微光走，不多时便到了另一头。

他的神子大人，是否还在书房里看书呢？这半大的孩子身上有超越常人的力量，肩负的担子也比寻常孩童重得多。为着命运和血脉的诅咒，每夜挑灯夜读，实在辛苦。

可如今天守阁下的居室空无一人，只剩寥寥几盏灯火。干干净净，陈设俨然，门窗紧闭，书库又一次上了锁。

九郎大人在哪里？

这次他是真的急了，顾不上许多，慌慌张张地下楼。本来戒备森严的高楼里不剩几个看守，防卫松散得很，他单手执着钝刀从背后靠近，解决得居然很轻松。最后一个武士倒下，狼俯身抽走尸身上的名牌，皱着眉头盯着那陌生的姓氏。

冲出天守阁，苇名城中亦是空旷得很。狼兜兜转转，绕过零星几个巡逻士兵，到了当初被斩断手臂的那片城外空地。遍地的芦苇被月光镀上了一层银白，四周一片寂静，苇名的士兵，内府的忍者，通通不知去向。

九郎大人到底在哪里？

他在偌大的空城中来回游荡，放轻了脚步，试图倾听那熟悉的呼吸和心跳。

天光乍明时，狼才在芦苇地里看到一方小小的坟茔。他走过去，瞧那上头的刻痕。

稚嫩的刀刻，被风蚀得几不可辨，是他自己的名字。

说是名字也不尽然，他没有名字，人人都叫他狼。

芦苇地中微微拱起的一抔黄土，原来是自己的坟墓。

狼终于想起来，原来他早已死去了——在这片茫茫的芦苇间，为了他一直看护的那个孩子死去了——那也是一个日出时分，玫瑰色的朝霞美极了。他将那把红色的利刃靠近自己的脖子，皮开肉绽时，有樱花随着清晨的风飘散在那孩子的脸上。

一个身披盔甲的高大男人从远处骑着马来，枪头直直地对着他。狼本能地一跃而起，顺着那向下突刺的长枪踩上马头，单手将来人从马上拉下。他本想用左手扯住缰绳，却只有空荡荡的袖管打上马背上的鬃毛，什么也没有抓住。他一时失去了平衡，与那人纠缠着从马背上跌了下去。手里的钝刀发出最后一声还算清脆的蜂鸣，应声折断了。

好疼。狼想，说不定今天会折在这里。

他想起漆黑的死域，想起那双臂膀给他的安宁，觉得这样似乎也不错。只是在遥远的记忆里，仿佛也有人虔诚地祈愿过，希望他能好好地活着。

因此即使是死去，也不该是在这无名的武士手下。

刻进骨血里的战斗本能终归没有放过他。他狼狈地跪坐起来，用残缺的手臂和一条腿困住一身重甲、尚在地上挣扎着想要爬起来的武士。右手青筋突起，掀开头上的面甲，攥紧手上的半柄刀刺下去。刀身的断面在脖颈上拉开一个血口，身下的武士发出一声非人的暴喝。

虽然失去手臂已过了不少时日，但真正单手战斗还是第一次。空空的断臂不单使不上力，甚至不知要放在哪里才好。狼一时着了慌，眼见身下人手脚挣扎得越发厉害，生怕制不住他，整个人伏下去，像一只真正的兽类似的，用牙齿撕咬脖子上的伤口，生生咬下一大块肉来。成股的鲜血终于喷在狼的脸上，触目皆是一片猩红。他将那肉块和着血沫子吐出去，瞪着一双眼看着武士，等到那人渐渐不动了，才爬到一边的空地上，在自己的墓碑前颓然地坐下，尚未吐干净的血淋淋沥沥地从嘴角顺着脖子流下来。

原来他已经了结了自己必须成就的事，所以无论是佩刀还是作为忍者獠牙的义手，都再也用不上了，连他自己也成了一把钝刀，早就折在了这片芦苇地里。

他想起盲僧的话，说他还有尚未了结的因果。

可他哪里还有什么因果？

狼用仅剩的右手捡起滚落在自己墓石前的半个菓子，像个误入人世间的野鬼，满面鲜血，毫无滋味地吞下不知何时何人留下的祭飨。那菓子早不再是刚出炉时新鲜水灵的模样，但仅剩的一点清甜混着浓稠的铁锈味，还是唤醒了同死亡一起沉寂了许久的味觉。他好像察觉到了什么，又凑过去看那石碑。

是谁砌了孤坟，谁垒了黄土，谁除了杂草，谁留下生火的残灰，谁带来这半个菓子？

独臂的男人环视片刻，看到泥土间几道纵横的蹄印。新鲜的那些是死去武士的战马留下的，被藏在更下面的更有被风干了的、来回往复的印记，分明是有人策马来到墓前，又乘着马离去。

他眯起眼睛，抹了一把脸上的血，确定了太阳的方向，毫不犹豫地顺着马蹄远去的方向出发了。

蹲下身穿过无人值守的城池，放轻脚步躲开聚在一处赌骰子的足轻，一切远不如从前在苇名城中穿行那般凶险，狼却一路走走停停。他留意找寻海棠色的幻象，每到一处都仔细查看，暗自期望着记忆中的小小身形能出现在某个角落，给他些许指引。可无论他怎样探查，当初老远就能看到的影子都没再出现。除了几道凌乱的蹄印，那人仿佛从狼能觉察到的一方天地间消失了。

狼越向前走，就越是犹疑。

他回望耸于云霄之间的天守，那是他曾经的目的地。不管在何地，只须向那处走就是了。若是要杀人，他便杀人，若是要斩鬼，他便斩鬼。只要登上那百尺的高阁，定有人等在那里。

但如今山水迢迢，谁又知道祭奠的人从何处来，又往何处去呢？

失去了方向的、独臂的男人漫无目的地走着，待下了山，才发觉城下早不是当年的模样，甚至比一心治下的苇名国还要欣欣向荣些。荒废的耕田重被开垦，茅屋里飘来几缕炊烟，湍急的龙泉河上渔歌唱晚，哪还有一点战火纷飞的影子？

村头的书斋里传来稚气的读书声，狼一时听得出了神，待回转过来，已经立在了飘着书香与墨水味的窗下。天上飘起雪来，轻轻软软地从单衣的领口落进去，他呼出一口白气，这才觉得冷。

从前他也常常立在书斋边上，听里头的孩子读书。那时候的苇名也总下雪，大约是年轻，他能一个人在雪地里站上好几个时辰。

“您穿得这样少，不觉得冷吗？”十岁出头的稚童还留着额发，手里拿着书卷走到他面前，脆生生地问。

“没关系。”他习惯性地摇摇头，恍惚间觉得自己回到了龙泉河彼岸的平田宅邸。

“您受伤了吗？”面前的孩子盯着他袖子上的血迹，看上去忧心忡忡。

他又摇头：“都是别人的血。”

“您从何处来呢？我不曾在村里见过您。”那孩子又问。

“从北方来。”狼说。他想了想，又问道：”今年是哪一年？”

那孩子看起来颇为疑惑：“什么哪一年？自然是延成三年。”

“苇名城破，又是哪一年？”

“啊，那是十年前，我出生那一年。”

院子深处传来女子呼唤的声音，那孩子回头看了看，对着狼道，“母亲唤我了，若是您不嫌弃，可以在那边的井里洗一洗脸。”他走向墙角的井口，示意狼跟着，又蹦蹦跳跳地往院子里去了。

狼走上去，看着自己在井中的倒影，用完好的右手覆上额角。

岁月不单停驻在他身上，还染黑了他的头发，连总显得有些沧桑的白色癍纹都无处可寻了。

原来已经过去十年了。


	5. 半死桐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梧桐半死清霜后。

九郎隐约觉得自己做了梦，听见铃铛的声音一直响，却怎么也想不起看到了什么。似乎是睡得并不安稳，睁开眼的时候，胳膊被压在头底下，伤口上系着的白色布条被血浸透了。他不以为意，将那染成了褐色的布条随手扯下，也不看那皮肉翻开的伤口一眼，拿了条干净的布重新包上，用宽大的袖子遮着，简单梳洗后便出门了。

他不向本丸走，反倒径直去了城外神社的粥棚。

这一两年战事渐少，流民反而多了。耕耘和军备都需要壮年人，于是青年男女被准允入城，以领主的名义分配田产。还滞留在城外的，不是垂垂老矣，就是病气缠身，靠几粒数的清的糠麸煮成的粥一天天地熬，连自己也被熬成了一锅混沌的汤水。

九郎穿过流民们草草搭起的窝棚。隆冬的天气里，腹大如鼓，四肢纤细的人们堆在一起，将旁人的肉身当作棉被，妄图从彼此的身上汲取一点热气，用最后一丝气力推挤着，想远离被朔风卷着肆意翻飞的雪花。远远看上去，像是只蠕动着的，长了千手百足的怪物。

一个脸色灰败的男人被挤到窝棚的最外面，双颊水肿得厉害，将泛黑的面皮撑成个微微透明的气球。他的胸口还轻轻起伏着，却早已成了一具饿殍，身旁的女人跪在上风口，想给他挡一挡吹来的冷风。大抵是因为饥饿的缘故，黯淡的眸子吝惜着哪怕一滴泪，碎落的牙齿却在干瘪的嘴唇上咬出一道血痕。

没有泪流的人，就只能流血。他想。

九郎解下披风，放到女人跟前，将目光从那团怪物身上移开。除此之外，他什么也做不了。黄泉已为这些将死之人点上了灯，在第一场大雪落下来的时候，就该是活人与死人堆在一处了。死亡会蔓延得很快，不需要很久的功夫，这只多手的怪物活着的部分，也会一并死去了。

他此行的目标是那些新来的流民——健康些的，面孔蜡黄而不是死灰，还能站在粥棚前的人们。他们为了逃避苛税与徭役舍弃土地，背井离乡，拼了命想挣一个活下去的可能。

“有几人是近几日从东边来的？”九郎站到粥棚前，扬声问道。

站在最前头的几个瘦小的男人怯怯地举了手。

“农闲时，你们的城主征了多少民兵？”九郎走上去，递了粥给他们。

几个人狼吞虎咽地喝了：“每十户十五人，一户无人可征的，加收一斗稻米。十户征不齐十五人的，每户再加收一斗稻米。”

“征上去的老弱之人，城主还要拿稻米养着吗？”九郎不解道。他厘不清这笔帐，怎么算都觉得赔本得厉害。

为首的一个三两下将稀粥吞吃入腹，又将碗抬到九郎跟前，眼睛里闪着狡黠的光：”大爷，不吃饱饭，咱没力气同您分说呀。“

九郎却不肯妥协：“每人每日一碗，是粥棚的规矩。若是你们答得好，进了城分了田地，年年岁岁都不必再忍饥挨饿。”

那人似是被说动了，顾不上擦嘴，神神秘秘地凑到那白净的贵人跟前去：“小的村里，有个小媳妇的男人得了痨病，也被征了兵。他媳妇放心不下男人，买通了守卫扒在城壕上瞧，瞧了一整日也没看到她男人，只说半夜听到地底下有东西在嚎，听声音可不像人。您可知她是怎么买通的那守卫……”

“够了。”九郎摆手，“吃饱了就去城南町下记名。”

他匆匆转过身，知道那千手百足的怪物还长了十数只怨毒不甘的眼睛，每一只都在盯着自己。

他不能回头看，他只能救这么多人。除此之外，他什么都做不了。

九郎一路琢磨着那流民的话，怪物的眼睛好像还在追着他。待走到天守阁时，才觉得骨髓和血液都结了冰，只能抖着一双手去推门。

旋暖熏炉，层层罗帐，好一室融融春光。

橘川大人与几个家臣站在下首，书房最里面的藤原大人没骨头似的，兀自蜷缩在火炉旁，见他进来，竟罕见地坐直了。

“九郎卿今日来得晚了，去祭拜故人，想必累得很。”这些年日益肥壮的藤原大人，眼睛里忽地闪过一丝昔年才得见的精光。

“属下早晨去了城外的粥棚一趟。”九郎心里疑惑，还是拱手行礼，“那里的灾民说，今岁奥山国的税赋和徭役又加重了，只怕是……要打仗了。”

听到打仗两个字，藤原大人的眼睛迅速地黯淡了下去，裹紧了狐皮的袍子，不自觉又想缩成一团，好似在意着什么，又勉强挺直了腰杆。一旁的橘川大人闻言，倒是冷哼了一声，吹起灰白的山羊胡子：“多亏九郎大人乐善好施，广设粥棚，不日奥山国攻过来，春天的稻米怕是不必播种了。”

”橘川卿，此事先放一放。“藤原大人期期艾艾地开口打断他年迈的家臣，也不知是刻意逃避战争的话题，还是另有关切的事：”九郎卿的故人，可是葬在苇名城外？“

九郎不明所以地应了一声。这许多年来，他每年初冬都去苇名祭拜，藤原大人是知道的。即使在自己做小姓的时候，也从未表现出什么特别的兴趣。虽然他从未明说究竟去往苇名何处，也并未遮掩过什么，如今被人听说了，倒也不稀奇。

”九郎卿，也是苇名人士吧。“藤原大人又道。

九郎心里这才一震。他从未提起过自己从何处来，每每被人问起，都只说自己是个教书先生的孩子，父母死了之后流落到战场上。年年祭拜的，也不过是救过自己一命的故人的坟茔。

”属下儿时为藤原大人搭救教养，一世都是大人的家臣，没有别的故乡。“他按捺下心头的不安，躬身作答。只觉得手臂上的伤口隐隐作痛。

”苇名城的布防，也是九郎卿主理的吧。“藤原大人似乎并不满意他的回话，语气森然起来。

”身为下属，乃是奉主君之命，不敢有私。“他仍旧低着头弯着腰，渐渐发觉后背也有些疼了。

”九郎卿刚离开苇名城，驻守的大将就死了。天守阁的守卫，也死了大半。“九郎看不到藤原大人的眼睛，只听得见对面的男人声线震颤。或许是这些年沉迷声色，又因为惊悸弄垮了身子，无论怎么作出威严的样子，也终究力不从心。

怯弱之人的质问与猜忌，像是戏台上图穷匕见时犹疑不决着拔出的刀，给人一种拖泥带水的倦怠感。

九郎还一心想着流民的传言，闻言一惊，脑子更乱了。但此刻他也没有仔细琢磨的余裕，身上也难受得很，只得凭着一点本能作答：”苇名城遇袭，是属下不察。当日是属下负责布防，如今奥山国也在一旁虎视眈眈，若是有变……“

”他就死在九郎卿故人的坟前，不知被什么东西拉下马，咬断了脖子。“藤原大人没让他说完，”城里巡查的人说，仿佛看到个独臂的男人，身形像个忍者。“

九郎听到腰上的铃铛发出一阵纤弱的蜂鸣，和他的心跳共振起来，气血和胃液在嗓子眼处翻涌。深吸一大口气，才想起除了前日的菓子，这两日再也没有吃旁的东西，现下再怎么急火攻心，也是什么都吐不出来的。

不可能。

战争持续了许多年，独臂的人四处都是。忍者过着刀口舔血的日子，落下伤残更是不鲜见。即使是听命于藤原大人的忍者中，也有断了臂的。

只是为什么是在那座坟前？

天下之大，苇名不过是偏安一方的小小一隅。那座孤坟同远处的天地相较，更是渺小得很。无人打理的时候，芦苇与杂草生得比墓石还高。他卧在芦苇原上看星星，只觉得自己是枕在广阔的银河里。

况且，又还会有谁，长途跋涉地经历漫漫的苦旅，只为在那芦苇原中历经死斗，然后死去？

他再也支撑不住，在那怯懦的男人面前跪了下来，在那漩涡状的家纹旁，伏在地上，用仅剩的一点津液浸润嗓子，接上方才的话：”……若是有变，后果不堪设想。还请大人准允我回到……去往苇名，查清此事，再行谢罪。“

”九郎卿，记住你今日说的话，万万不要让我失望。“看着他的样子，藤原大人觉得自己仿佛回到了几年前。眼前这人，即使是被下了药也从不曾这样跪伏在自己面前。他以为这人被自己三言两语给吓住了，登时找回了一点被战争和惊惧杀得一点不剩的旧时气魄，看到这人恭顺地弯曲着的背，竟觉得自己的脊梁骨直了许多，声音也有了底气。

九郎听到这句话，也无暇去管眼前人是狐疑还是得意，匆匆谢了一句，风似的出了门。他顾不上身后跟着的影子，还未出城便骑上马，一路向北去了。

一夜未眠，九郎总算在天明之前赶到了苇名城。

被咬断了脖子的尸首早已被人移走，此时的芦苇地里，依旧只有孤零零的一座荒坟。他跪在地上，仔细查看那块石碑，拿了水囊擦拭残存的血迹，手指反复描摹着那早已模糊了的刻痕拼成的，几乎已经陌生了的名字。

这是他亲手砌起的坟墓，当时他什么也没有，只剩下一双手。

若是手上力气太大，泥土里的石子会扎进指甲和肉里。作为凡人流血原来那么痛，不过是小小的石子，却比不死斩还要锐利得多。大大小小的伤痕，取的尽是心头血。

凡人痛了，是该哭吗？但他已经没有泪可流了，只剩下血。

如今他又要亲手刨开这座坟墓，依旧是什么也没有，只剩下一双手。

手臂上的伤口裂开了，在小臂上淌成一道蜿蜒的溪，和指间的细碎裂痕汇到一起，滴到乌黑的泥土里。

可他已经感觉不到痛了——失去了力量的，凡人的热血，是多么的无用啊。

太阳从地平线下探出来，温暖地照拂地上的生灵时，九郎的指尖触到了冰冷的骸骨。

他小心地拨开周遭的泥土，捡起一片棕灰的布帛。巴掌大小的碎布上，金线绣成的芦花依稀可见，在太阳底下流着温柔的光。那织物实在太过脆弱，被晨间的风一吹，就散成了一碰灰，落在刚探出泥土的黑色刀柄和木制手指上，再也拾捡不起来。

这是他的遗物，早在十年前就同他的血一起葬在这里，与那具骸骨一同渡过黄泉的彼岸。他却与一身皮囊留在此岸，带着那人的孑遗活了下去。

九郎侧身躺进墓穴里，抱住那具骸骨，笑了起来。

”我可真是太傻了。“他觉得自己许久没有笑得这么开怀了，”你也会笑我吗？“ 

”你和我的血一起死了，我怎么会不知道？凡人的世界，才没有什么生生死死的神迹呢。我可真是太傻了。“他将脸贴上苍白的手骨，止不住地笑。

清晨的朝阳也拥抱着他，像是当年躺在一片血泊中那样温暖。”这儿可真暖和啊，比我的屋里暖和多了——呐，刀和义手，我要带走了。我太冷了，要找点东西暖一暖自己。“

”你一定不会介意吧？“

太阳升至头顶的时候，矮小的忍者站在重又被填平的孤坟上，远远望着一身灰土的青年跌跌撞撞地，手里不知抱着什么朝苇名城里走了，身后落下一串细碎的铃音。

”藤原大人让我盯着的这位，可真是个怪人。“他腹诽着跟上去，碰倒了脚下的墓石，也不去扶，就没入芦苇丛中不见了。


	6. 应不识

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纵使相逢应不识，尘满面，鬓如霜。

他没想到自己会重新住进那间天守阁下的居室里。香炉里的灰早不知被谁倒了，一点馨香也留不下来。早前的书库也落了锁，从前驻守的大将是个粗人，对积满了灰尘的故纸堆不甚关心。

足轻登上天守阁时，那位南边来的大人静静正地坐在房间正中的香炉前，在明明灭灭的烛火下擦拭着一把刀。那位大人的眉目柔和得很，一点没有北方人们的粗粝，一身皮肉好像从未经受过什么雨雪风霜。他站在暗处，一时看得痴了。

”九郎大人，城中抓到了一个忍者。“犹豫了片刻，他还是打破了这份宁静。

”抓到了忍者吗？“九郎想起总是远远跟在身后的影子，和瑟缩在炉火边肥壮怯懦的藤原大人，忍不住扯动嘴角，嗤笑了一声——可别是抓到了自家人。

”这忍者现在何处？被人抓到，竟没有自裁么？“他放下那把刀，出言问道。

”从东南边的断桥朝城外走，有一片塌了的房子“足轻回话道，”那里没什么东西，都说底下闹鬼，所以朝那边走的人少，一直也未曾清理。抓到的时候那忍者就服了毒……问不出什么来。“

九郎脑子里嗡的一声，前日难民的流言，今日城里的忍者，像断了线的珠子落了满地，全被串上了。

非人的哭号，他是听过的。被囚禁于观月望楼的三年，不远处传来的惨叫夜夜伴着他入眠。

老弱的徭役，他也是见过的。那是一个寻常的落着雪的日子，他随着弦一郎向东南边走，过了断桥就是地牢的入口，两人并肩站在烛火也驱不散的黑暗边缘，向深渊里打望。

”神子大人，请与我缔结不死之约吧。“他身边的人不知是第几次请求着。

”可是……“他侧耳听着，远方传来的坚定的心跳声又近了一些。

”若是您不情愿，我等苇名众也只能另寻不死之力的庇佑，誓不能将家国拱手让人。“

草席上盖着白布的尸体突然动了，瘦成一把骨头的人——或许说是怪物更恰当，从地上爬了起来，浑浑噩噩地向着一旁的侍卫扑去。那侍卫早有准备，将怪物刺了个对穿。怪物软软地倒在地上，一会功夫，又摇摇晃晃地站起来。

远处的心跳声越来越快，像是连串的春雷打在胸口，他不由得用手攥紧了衣襟。

突然，他的世界安静了，连自己的呼吸和心跳也一道停了下来。

”神子大人？“身边的人见他久久不答话，出声唤道。

他出不了声，只能闭起眼等待。须臾工夫，远处的心跳声重又响起——最初是缓慢而微弱的，片刻之后，重新又变得稳健起来。

他这才放下心，定了定神，对上身边人的眼睛：”办不到，弦一郎卿。“

凡人的世界没有什么死死生生的神迹不假。但凡人的世界，是有鬼的。鬼从母亲们深夜的故事中萌出芽来，生在凡人的血肉里。

执念也好，贪念也好，欲念也罢，从人踏上泥土的那一日起，鬼也相伴而生，攀在肩头了。一厢情愿以为的神迹庇佑，也不过是鬼怪们的低语而已。就像一心护国的弦一郎，就像蠢蠢欲动的东边的奥山国，就像……赤着手在深夜里刨开泥土，贴近黄泉的自己。

”九郎大人？“被足轻的声音拉回现世里，他终于喘上一口气。

”我知道了，你下去吧。“九郎摆手示意来人退下。等脚步声渐渐远了，才抱起那把刀。

”我该怎么办，狼？我该怎么办？“

天守阁上的居室实在太大了，小小的一盆炉火，怎么也驱不散苇名的冬天。北地的严寒伸出触角，钻进皮肉下面，和身体里翻腾着的冷气缠在一起，顺着血脉流到每一处，细细地啃噬他的骨头。

十年的时光足以让他甩掉许多东西。再也结不成的契约，被死亡抽离的心头血，无人处的眼泪，支离破碎的尊严。只有丢掉尊严时被加诸的馈赠亦步亦趋，如影随形。

可为什么偏偏要是今天，偏偏要在时殊事异的故地，在一如当年的星斗下面？

他真的太冷了，只能紧紧抱着那把刀，等着墨色的液滴黏着嗓子，一点点滑下去。

冷气渐渐褪下去，比夏日的炭火更难挨的燥热顺着下身慢慢地爬上来，像一只小小的手，在他的心口有一下没一下地挠。

他心知该拿出腰间银质的小刀，像他这些年惯常做的那样，将污血逼出来，一切就能结束了。他熟练得很，刀也快极了，比起绵长的折磨，这一点疼不算什么。可他却没有动，婴儿似的弓着身子，刀身夹在腿间，和下体贴在一处，也不知是哪个更硬些。

上一次发泄是什么时候，他已经不记得了。

九郎缓缓地将外袍脱下，只剩下一件单薄的寝衣，微微抬起腿，细嫩的大腿内侧就蹭上了打刀的柄。细细包裹的柄绳和鲛鱼皮，是为了在战斗时不至于脱手专门缠上的，铸刀人或许怎么也想不到还有这样的用处。一阵酥麻从腿根传到会阴，他猛地一颤，不由得仰起头，还是习惯性地咬紧牙关，下巴和脖颈在夜色中勾勒出一道起伏的弧线，整个人蓦地僵住了。

又过了半晌，他才鼓起勇气睁开眼。

没有什么漩涡一样的家纹，榻上躺着的只有他一个人。昏暗的烛火下，是他短短一生中停留过的最安稳的所在。哪怕在兵荒马乱的年岁里，也是被尽心地看护着的。哪怕如今失去了，光是留在这里，也觉得安定得很。

他平静下来，才又发觉下身肿胀得难受，刀谭卡在囊袋和阳物中间。他本能地用腿根继续摩梭着粗糙的刀柄，让许多年不曾感受过的酸楚，染上丝丝缕缕陌生的欢愉。

微微弯曲刀鞘与身体贴得严丝合缝，亲密得像是共生的爱人。九郎身上热得很，金属刀身似有若无的凉气激得乳首立起来，呼吸间被寝衣的布料刮蹭着。他深深吸进一口气，瞬时被剧烈的刺激吞没，眼里蒙上一层湿润的雾气。他害怕这样的快意，只能浅浅地轻喘。可身体却无法飨足，口鼻间的呼吸也落不进肺里。

嫣红的颜色从被衣料轻抚的胸口浮起来，渐渐地蔓延到贴合着刀身的其他地方。被包裹着的刀尖停留在裸露的锁骨中央，顶住他的下巴。他无意识地低头亲吻它，下身随着心跳的节奏微微跳动，在白色的布料上沁出一点零星的水渍。

九郎将手向下探去，有意无意地滑过乳首，越过腰际，又激起一阵颤抖。他想去握住那刀柄，身上却是软的，抓了好几下也没有抓住，动作间阳具和刀身摩擦得更厉害，大腿内侧的肌肤也染上潮红。顶端的清液不住地流，隔着衣服，连刀鞘上都有了一丝湿意。他终于放弃了，难耐地扯开碍事的寝衣。也不知是不是因为情药的缘故，炽热的下身和小腹才触上被体温烘烤得温热的刀柄，他不过轻轻哼了一声，就抽动着身体泄了出来。背脊上的骨头起伏着，不住地喘，倒像是哭了。

平复了片刻，九郎才和那柄刀分开来。身上的潮红随着情药的效用一同褪下去，他茫然地看着屋顶，想不起方才是否做了一场旖梦。

现在梦醒了，他还活着。旧日的梦魇阔别多年，重新又纠缠上来。但如今只剩下他茕茕孑立，再没有人能为他穷尽碧落黄泉，将一滴冰冷的泪送至他的唇间。

将来又该怎么办呢？

他失神地同那柄刀并排躺着，烛火燃尽，竟是久违的一夜好眠。

第二日，九郎清点了士兵，在地牢的两处入口重又布了防，着人打开书库，烧毁了所有的古籍，带着几个武士回程复命。他已经知晓了那日死去的忍者背后的算盘，战事或许已经很近了。他有别的事必须准备，也没有久留的必要。

平日里都是独来独往，这次带了人，只能走大路。行至城下的时候，九郎骑马走在最前面，知道藤原大人派出的影子还在不近不远地跟着。

狼坐在村口的树底下，他被那日书塾边遇到的男孩的家人收留。那户人家恳请他养好伤再走，他一时也不知该去往何处，就留下了。

“有贵人来了！”不知是谁喊了一句。这村子地处偏僻，看到身份高贵的武士经过，是件颇为稀奇的事。农人们三三两两从田舍中出来，好奇地聚在道旁探着头看。狼索性也站起来，只见一队人马从崎岖的山路上走来。

他站得远，只觉得为首的一个看起来颇为眼熟。那人还留着刘海，长长的头发束在脑后，身上披着一件青色的袍子，坐在马背上，腰上还佩着刀，活脱脱一个青年武者，看上去意气风发。

远处的九郎，却一眼看到了人群最后的人。

我一定是这些日子太累了。他想起坟茔里的那一把白骨，自嘲地想。

凡人的世界，没有什么死死生生的神迹。可是凡人的世界……是有鬼的。

早已死去的人，从不曾渡过黄泉，于夜半时来到他的梦里。活人的欲念生的鬼，却可以在白日下行走于世间。

马走得并不快，铃铛却响得急。一声又一声，一浪又一浪，穿过摩肩接踵的长街，落到狼的耳朵里。

他是记得的，就是这一串铃音，牵引着自己走出了黄泉。

像是断了线的风筝又被系上了，流连于人世间的游魂，终于寻得了未了结的因果。

独臂的男人立在树下，看着另一头的人打马而来。

起初是和他腰一般高的幼童，每日不知疾苦地笑着。后来是刚够着他肩头的半大孩子，在人后眉眼间全是忧思。走到跟前时，就成了一身青衣的青年人，一双深潭似的眼睛哀伤地望着他，没有血色的嘴唇张了又合，长长的马尾上又添了几缕白发。

他长高了。狼想，而且还活着。

他走上去，想同从前那样跪在他身前，却对上骑着马的青年的眼睛。那双眼睛的主人拍了拍马鞍，坚定地摇了摇头。

流在血液里的契约消散了，刻在骨头上的默契还在。狼向青年的身后望去，一眼就看到了缀在队伍后面的忍者。

他屏住呼吸，侧身一闪，就退回了人群后面。

九郎骑在马上，用仅剩的力气攥紧了缰绳。

他看得那样真切，凡人的欲念生出的鬼，就站在道路的尽头。而他甚至不能像昔年一样，于重逢时从高处跳下去，将手伸到他面前。

他身后还跟着许多忌惮他的人，那些人还在寻找一个独臂的忍者。

他眼睁睁看着那人隐入了人群，转眼就不见了。

山路迢迢，九郎骑着马走在前面。雪落下来，在地上积了薄薄的一层。他又想起十年前那个落着雪的日子，从远处传来的心跳声。现在两人不过咫尺之遥，他却再也听不到了。

他的生命中能感受到狼的那一部分，和狼连结在一起的那一部分，带着对凡人生命憧憬的那一部分，早就被他亲手埋葬了。芦苇原上的孤坟，又如何不是旧日自己的衣冠冢。

而如今，狼还活生生地站在他面前，鬓角的斑白褪去，竟显得年轻了。他的白发却愈发得多，眼睛下总带着一圈青黑，面颊凹下去，反倒是苍老了许多。

狼又回来了，还停留在原地，而他已经走了那么远，连曾经鲜活美好的一部分，也彻底死去了。

心里的悲怆那样大，他甚至分不清自己在哀悼什么。干涸了许久的眼眶再也盛不下一滴泪，倒宁愿被一柄利刃捅个对穿，若是没有泪流，就只能流血。

狼走在最后，脚下的一层薄霜不知被多少马蹄踏过，早就成了淤积的泥泞。他不声不响地跟着，手里握着一根冬日的苇草编成的绳。

前方的马队已攀上另一个山头，狼眯起眼睛看着。他觉得队伍最前面的青年骑在马背上，身形摇晃得厉害，似乎体力不支，随时都要跌下来了。他心里知道不是担心的时候，但还是有些惴惴。不远处，矮小的忍者亦立在巨石上眺望。

狼将芦苇绳的一端咬在牙上，另一端攥在手里，他悄无声息地走上前，用那根草草编成的绳子扼住了忍者的咽喉。他把那人扑倒在地，将将落在悬崖边上。身下的人不过挣扎了片刻，下颌蓦地收紧，镶在牙齿间的毒药发作得很快，不一会就软软地倒在了地上。

忍者们的训练大抵相似，从小耳提面命的，即是若有被活捉的风险，不必反抗，只求速死。

像他这般无数次竭尽全力活下去的忍者实在不多见。但他的性命总牵着未了结的因果，无论如何，也只能尽力活着。

将死去忍者的尸体扔下悬崖，狼加快脚步，毫不迟疑地跟着那串铃铛的声音向远方走去。


	7. 照银釭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今宵剩把银釭照，犹恐相逢是梦中。

与同行的武士在城外作别，雪已经下了大半夜，这样冷的天气，连城墙上守夜的士兵们都懒怠了，披着斗篷的身影比平日更加稀疏。

九郎总算能够转头，望进茫茫的夜色里。近处的雪粉模糊了视线，远处的山野亦蒙在一片雪雾下面。他没有再看，手指转着铃铛的绳子，快步走回了家。他先上了楼，打开上锁的箱子，拿出里头的小小坐佛和针脚凌乱的护身符，伸手摸了摸箱子最底下压着的破旧衣料，又把随身包裹里的楔丸和义手放了进去，好好地锁了，钥匙贴身放着。思忖了片刻，将香案前堆着的木料统统扫进了角落里，又雕了一半的佛像塞在最底下。他借着长明灯豆大的一点亮光，眉头深蹙，眯着眼看了又看，坐佛摆上神龛，护身符塞进怀里，这才转身下了楼，靠着门坐着。突然又想到了什么，慌慌忙忙点了火盆和炉子，温上了茶。做完这一切，九郎才裹紧斗篷，大开着门，用手护着烛火，听着铃铛的声音，坐在门槛上等。

“大人，天色晚了，您还不早些歇息吗？”打更人藏在蓑衣底下，提灯从长街上穿过。

九郎也不动，对那人笑笑：“我想看看雪。”

打更人转了头，不去管他。风雪夜里，谁都想早点回到火堆旁边，至于邻里的柴火是否足，旁人的手脚是否冷，都是无关紧要的事。

看着灯火渐行渐远，九郎缩得更紧了些，握紧烛台，低声讪笑——若是今夜无人前来，怕是明日一早，城主的亲信九郎大人，就要成了一具冻僵的尸体。若是这么死了，大约也算为狼而死，将这一条命还了回去。他试着不去想这些年狼都在何处，就如他从不去想自己都去过哪些地方。只靠着门槛，做他曾经熟稔了的事——抱着一点信念，等着不知会何时从何处来的狼。被囚禁在观月望楼的三年，他也常常在冷天里大开门窗向外张望。送来餐食的仆妇们问起时，他也是这般说辞。

“我想看看雪。”

但永真小姐不同。她只会站在他身边，望着巨大的漩涡云，轻声感叹，说苇名的雪景很美。

城破那日，他随无名的忍者于密道中逃出，而后从血泊中苏醒，埋葬了狼，便挥别了他仅剩的故人。两人都不曾言及未来打算去向何方，心知点头致意既是永诀。后来从武士们的只言片语中，也听说苇名众全员皆兵，誓死抵抗，几乎被屠杀殆尽。

因此，他从未想过重逢，更不知道如何面对寥落几个或死或生的故人，和经年累月每一次来到芦苇地的孤坟前，都被渐次埋葬掉一点的曾经的自己。

烛火快要燃尽了。

眼皮沉得抬不起来的时候，他隐约听到冰棱落在雪地里的声音。纷纷暮雪早就隐去了行人的足迹，长街上一片茫茫的白。风雪之间，有人轻声呼唤自己的名字。

“九郎大人。“

不带一点响动，不留一丝足迹，尘世间的鬼怪如同尘封的记忆中一般跪在他的面前。顿了顿，犹疑地接着道，“我的……我来迎接您。”

“是你来了。”他本想显得欣喜些，但那声音却罩着尘灰和雪雾，连自己听了都不能信服。他索性学着小松丸大人见到自己的语气：“你能来真是太好了。”后半句总算找回些旧时的调子，从如今的喉咙里窜出来，反倒显得滑稽了。

他一边说着，一边伸出手想扶起面前的人，积雪却好似渗进了昔日随军的旧伤里，一阵酸麻从膝盖间传来，他花了十分力气将吃痛的神情压下去，一时间怎么也爬不起来。只能欠欠身子，抬手拂去面前人肩头的雪花。冰冷的手触到结着霜的肩头，两人俱是一怔。狼觉得于理不合，不敢少动。九郎却呆呆地想着，这人好像是实实在在的，不是什么梦里的鬼。他回过神来，心里暗自期望炉子上的茶还没有煮干。

狼抬起头，视线正对上刚离开自己肩头的手。那只冻得通红的手从宽大的袖子里伸出来，停在半空，似乎不确定是否该缩回去。他站起身，将手的主人从地上拉了起来。双手交握之时，两人手心握刀的薄茧碰到了一起。

“狼啊，谢谢你……我的腿有些麻了。先进屋吧……外面冷。“捧着的烛台摇晃了几下，面前的人不动声色地抽回了手，在身侧捏成拳头。眼神同烛火一起闪烁着，也不去看他，扶着门，抬起腿，迈着有些僵硬的步子领着他进去。

“是。”他如常应道。

“你还是没变。”单薄得仿佛鬼魂的影子喃喃地道，“还是没变。”

起居室里的火盆还点着，将室外的冷气挡在外面，面前的人总算松了一口气，将斗篷脱了，整理衣冠，在矮桌前坐下。狼走上去，仍旧跪在他面前：“九郎大人。”

“坐下吧。你于我有恩……如何还能让你跪我。”他垂着眼睛，小声却坚定地道，摇了摇手里空空如也的茶壶。

“我只是做了必须成就的事。”他这么说着，却还是跪着，没有起来。

“坐下吧。”九郎坚持道，“茶水都煮干了，陪我喝几杯酒。”

他向来喝得很少，也不喜欢。他见过酩酊大醉的士兵来不及逃跑，被一刀封喉。也还记得呼吸之间满是酒气的男人压在他身上的样子。更不喜欢失去身体掌控的无力感——大约是总要经历，所以格外恐惧。只有被劝得狠了，才会偶尔喝上一杯，却从来也不曾醉过。因此，许多武士不喜欢他，觉得他端着架子。谋士们也忌惮他城府深沉，从来也不同他深交。

但今天，他觉得该同狼喝一杯酒。

“您不该喝酒。”狼这么说着，觉得颇不自在，他莫名觉得面前的人不过是被岁月抻长了影子，内里还是他一直看护着的孩子。

“你和永真小姐喝，也和一心大人喝，为何不能同我喝呢？”九郎将酒杯推至狼的面前，盯着酒杯，像是下定了决心似的，仰起脖子，一饮而尽，感到澄清的液体燎过唇舌和食道。都说苇名酒香醇，他却还是觉得辣。“坐下吧，你不必跪我。”

狼顺从地坐下来，拿起酒杯喝了。熟悉的香气从口舌之间化开来，丝缎一般地滑进胃里。他想起自己死去的那一夜，身上也带着这么一瓶酒。本想拿来款待总是静立在一旁的女子，却终归没有机会，只能匆匆地逐着狼烟而去，完成自己应尽的事。

“这是苇名酒。”他说。不如浊酒性子那样烈，却依旧是不出几杯就能醉人的酒。

“是。酿酒的人家还剩了一个男丁，在酒窖里找到了方子。苇名守护是个爱酒之人，让他们试了许多次，总算成了，便拿了一瓶给我——他前些日子死了，就死在城外的那片芦苇地里——被咬断了喉咙。”九郎望着空空如也的杯底，意味深长地说。 

狼懂得他的意思：“我那时，在城里找您。我……刚刚醒过来，在天守阁中也寻不到您。”

”狼是怎么醒过来的呢？“九郎轻声问，”我记得，是我亲手埋葬了狼。“

狼侧耳听着铃铛细微的蜂鸣，沉吟道：”我……的确是死去了，听到铃铛的声音，又活过来了。“他想了想，又说，”我在城外曾收留我的寺院醒来，身边只有一个僧人。“

”是城邑边上，满是鬼佛的佛寺吗？里头坐着的，可是个盲僧？“九郎问道。他不知道狼是否看到了角落里堆放着的小小坐佛，心虚得很，却也不敢出言去问，只得试探着解释道，”那间寺院这些年陆续有信众出钱修缮了，虽然香火不盛，但恐怕和你之前见到的很不同了。“

狼想起那黑洞似的眼睛，点了点头，伸手拿起那串熟悉的铃铛：”他告诉我，我还有未尽的因果。我当时急着寻您，没有多问，很快便离开了。“

九郎愣了一愣，听他这么说，暗自放下了心。他又为两人斟了酒，思忖了片刻，将腰间的铃铛解下来，放到两人之间的矮桌上：”我在去苇名城的路上，也遇到一位盲僧。他将这铃铛交给我，说这上头有我未尽的因果。“他本以为自己能说得坦然，话尾却还是带上一丝轻颤。张着嘴却发不出声音，连忙用袖子掩住脸，将杯里的酒喝了，找补似的笑着说，”当初我……遗失了这串铃铛，失而复得的时候，要你供奉到城外的寺庙里。没想到兜兜转转，还是回到了我手上。“

掩饰的笑声盖不住话里的苦涩，更骗不了自小练习察言观色的忍者。狼第一次抬起头，仔细去看身边坐着的人。也不知是因为酒精还是心事，那人沉浸在自己的世界里，对他的注视无知无觉。鸦羽似的睫毛挡住了眼睛，凹下去的面颊被烛光投下一丝阴翳，骨节分明的手攥着杯子，即使被宽大的袍子裹着，还是能清晰地看出底下支着的嶙峋的肩膀。狼忽然想起自己曾经最爱在抬头回话时去看面前这人带着些许婴儿肥的饱满脸颊。只有在这时候，他才发觉同他说话的还是个不过十几岁的孩子。如今这孩子如愿以偿，身上背负着的忧思却好似愈发得多了，同血脉一般压得他喘不过气来。思及此处，狼觉得心头仿佛被最纤细的银针划出了一道不见血的伤痕，不知要如何开口。似乎有许多话想说，却又隐约觉得说什么都是错的。

”这铃铛一直护佑着您。按习俗已经供奉过一次，既是失而复得，那么就请留着吧。“铃铛在手心不安分地响着，突然又将他带回了许多年前那个生火的佛堂，和浸在溶溶月色里的观月望楼。狼突然想到，这是他第三次找到他了。

他这么说着，面前的人又倒上了一杯酒，闭上眼睛，仰起脖子喝了。狼还没来得及移开视线，只看到抻长的雪白脖颈和滚动的喉结。那人却突然转过头来，紧紧地盯着他，凹陷的脸颊染上一丝红晕，目光上面浮着一层嗔怒，再往下面看，眼底却是一丝他不曾见过的惊惶：”狼也一直护佑着我。“他的声音已经有些含混了，”后来狼也……和这铃铛一样。我没有这铃铛，也好好地活了许多年。“

”您不该再喝了。“狼伸手去拿他手上的酒杯，却被敏捷地躲开了。

”狼为什么不喝？“九郎问道，”你同永真小姐喝酒，我就在旁边看着。你觉得我是小孩子，所以你不会同我喝酒，你和她做了决定，也不会告诉我。“他背过身去，又倒上一杯酒，手里的瓶子却偏了，大半洒在袖口。

”我并非是觉得您还是孩子。“狼明白他在说什么，叹息道，”我只是在做我必须成就的事。我要守护您，我也希望您能……过上您想要的生活。如果再来一次，我还是会做一样的决定。“

”让我过上我想要的生活啊。“九郎笑了，”我曾经想将狼从不死的永劫里解放出来。你看，现在我们都达成愿望了，多好啊，狼。“

他又喝尽了杯里的酒，从唇舌一路麻木到心里，总算能问出他想问许久的话：”如今，狼的愿望达成了。从黄泉中回来，也自由了。狼往后想去哪里，如何生活呢？“打更的声音远远地传过来，九郎的眼睛又快要合上了。他努力地睁开眼，却又不由自主地躲避狼的视线，将注意力全集中在细碎的铃声上，生怕狼会开口，又生怕他不开口。

”我想继续陪在您身边。“狼不假思索地说道，”如果您愿意的话，我会继续守护您。“

”狼啊，你看。“九郎摊开手，”你被戒律和契约束缚了那么久，是时候做些自己想做的事了。明天，我会将东西还给你。我没有这铃铛，也好好地活了许多年。“他不愿再听别的话，索性就地躺了下来，将意识抽离出身体，手隔着衣服碰了碰衣袋里的钥匙，一心希望这不过是一场梦。梦醒了，他还能一切如常地去处理那些令他头疼的事，同领主和家臣周旋，盘算如何多救些难民，如何训练足轻，在深夜里雕佛，在药瘾发作时一个人躲在火盆边。他早已能熟练地应对当一个常人的苦痛，或许比生来就会流血死去的凡人还要熟练得多。唯独不能承受的，只不过是落在实处的，另一个人未尽的愿望而已。

狼站起来，想将睡在地上的人抱进里间，却被不着痕迹地躲开了。九郎在宽大的袍子底下蜷缩起来，手臂藏在胸前侧卧着。他只得将矮桌移开，为他盖上被子。火盆边上暖和，青年身上的酒味随着温度散出来，狼摇摇头，忽然觉得自己也有些醉了。

”我只想继续陪在您身边。除此之外，我也不知道还能做些什么。可是您都经历了些什么呢？“他一边收拾翻倒的杯盏，一边自言自语。知道九郎睡着了，并没有期待回答。却突然听到含混的声音从被子底下传过来。

”我又活了一年啊。“


	8. 一语无

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 胸中甓积千般事，到得相逢一语无。

狼是随着漏进窗户缝隙的光一同醒过来的。他抬起手去挡雪后格外刺眼的阳光——或许是这一路太累，又或许是下雪的夜太冷，他竟坐在墙角睡着了。

他瞬间有些惶惶——忍者在近旁守护，本不该睡的，要是被义父发现，伤筋动骨是轻的。他见过比他年纪小些的忍者值夜时打瞌睡，被生生割掉了一边眼皮。那孩子一开始只是抱怨眼睛干涩，泪也不会流了，渐渐的，眼球像秋日无人采食的果子一般萎缩下去，那只眼睛就再也看不见了。

只是义父再也不能惩罚谁了。狼想，我杀了他，杀了他两次。

即使是流浪的野狗，亲手割断用残羹养大自己的人的咽喉，也会不忍么？狼突然发觉自己从未有过思考这些的余裕——一切都来得太快了。被无可左右的命运在生死间拉扯，他甚至没能来得及感受过断肢的幻痛。守护主人的执念，似乎是他唯一能抓住的救命稻草。为了这点执念，他匆忙地杀掉了不少人。有苇名人，有外来者，有宿敌，有故友，有诅咒缠身的精怪，也有不死不灭的神。他还没来得及去思索这些杀戮意味着什么，就被执念催促着匆忙地赴死了。

狼抬起头，便看到了睡在火盆边的青年。

这些年他过得不算好，狼是知道的。昨夜他借着火光，细细打量眼前人寄居的所在。紧靠本丸的宅邸，住的皆是当地大名的近臣。地处平原、土地肥沃的城郭不似苇名，被领主看重的武士，不说住在锦绣堆里，日常起居也讲究得很。但眼前这屋子即使与作为囚笼的观月望楼相比，也实在好得有限。周遭陈设不见雕饰，里间箱子里叠放得整整齐齐的衣物也皆是素色，无论是织金的芦花还是象征着武士功勋的纹样，都被隐去了踪迹。后厨里的菜色朴素得很。一罐小米，一点渍物，瘦骨嶙峋的几尾腌鱼，还有角落里一瓶昨日的残酒，便是全部的口粮。室内收拾得干净，窗棂柜顶却落了一层灰，平日里大约也没有仆妇打理。

他的九郎大人，这样独自生活了多久，又是怎样成为了武士呢？狼不愿去想，又无从去问。那笑容底下藏着的阴霾和怨怼，让他觉得陌生得很。

狼静悄悄地站起来，想像从前那样离他近一些。

不过刚刚站定的功夫，刚刚还在安眠的青年一跃而起，侧身一步便到了他的近前。狼本能地屏息后退，他手上没有武器，更不敢伤了他，电光石火之间，他只来得及瞥见一道寒光，不由得伸手去挡。

“九郎大人！”狼喊道。刀刃划破虚空的声音刺耳得很，执刀的人显是下了死手。听到这一声，又卸了力，拉开与他的距离，眼里的余怒未消，死死地盯着他，哪还有一点刚刚醒转的样子。

“九郎大人，是我。“强压下心头的讶异，狼照旧跪下来行礼，头伏得很低，看不见面前人的表情。只听到那人又退了两步，撒手将匕首扔在地上。

“狼……起来吧，抱歉，抱歉。”那副嗓子反倒像是被匕首划伤了似的，顿了顿，又问，“你……你还好吗。”见他站起来，九郎慌忙低下头，盯死了脚边的匕首。

狼这才低头去看手臂上的伤口。他躲得及时，那匕首虽然来得凌厉，却只堪堪在右臂上留下一串血珠。同身上大大小小的伤痕比起来简直不值一提，说是皮肉伤都勉强得很。但狼心知肚明，那一击是冲着自己的脖子来的。

“只是一点小伤，明天就会好了。”狼将袖子放下来，小心翼翼地走上前去，捡起地上的匕首，刀刃朝着自己，递到九郎手里。

将匕首插回刀鞘，九郎才终于回过了神。

“我已经……不太习惯身边有人在了。以为是偷袭，才会如此。”他艰难地开口，缓慢而坚定地解释道，“我在这里的领主大人手下，也有人与我不睦。所以……真的很抱歉，狼。”

“这位领主不信任您。”狼想起昨日缀在队伍末尾的忍者，不由得皱起了眉头，“有人在暗中监视您。您的处境，很危险吗？”

“这里和苇名不一样。藤原大人同一心大人也不一样。”九郎深吸一口气，斟词酌句，“但是我能保护好自己。今天的事，真的很抱歉。”

“如果您愿意的话，我们可以离开这里。”狼说。

”我还不能走，狼。这里还有我必须成就的事。“九郎这次答得反倒很快，他的视线穿过狼，望着门外出神。太阳升起来，值守的侍卫已经扫净了路上的积雪。远处的外城已经从酣眠中醒转过来，传来商贩的叫卖声和士兵们的练武声。

”我一会要去向领主报告苇名的事。“见狼不答话，九郎又说，”昨夜没来得及，有些事，我还想问问你。

”苇名城如今在这位大人治下。前些日子，驻守的大将死在城外的芦苇地里。就是……你救我那片芦苇地。有人怀疑，是个独臂的忍者做的。

”我刚听说，就想起了你。虽然觉得不可能，还是主动请缨，去了苇名。没想到……“他苦笑一声，问道，”是你吗，狼？“

”是。“狼答道。

”你刚刚说，你知道有人暗中监视我。“

”昨夜一直有忍者跟在队伍后面。“狼说，”他已经死了，您不必担心。“

”我明白了，谢谢你“九郎点点头，又道，”如今形式不明朗，未免有人生疑，狼今早还是不要出门了吧。“

他裹紧斗篷，走到阳光底下，提起嘴角，回头冲狼笑了笑：”我不久就回来，请狼……等一等我，先不要离开。今天的事，实在抱歉。“

九郎的脚步渐远了，狼却还在盯着扣上的门出神。仿佛只要看得足够久，就能触碰到几抹离去之人的影子似的。

怎样的人，才会在自己的家里，枕戈待旦呢？狼侧耳听着长街上传来的笑语，突然想起隔世的烽火连天。

年少的狼，也曾抱着战场上捡到刀剑入眠。父亲随军不知音信，同他相伴的只剩新死的母亲。一个孩子，一具尸首，在半塌的茅屋里相依为命。每日傍晚，外头的金戈声停下来的时候，他就从残垣中摸出去，试试自己的运气——身着全副护甲的军人身上，或许能翻找出一点带着血腥气的干粮。更多的时候，只是能从衣衫褴褛的民兵手里捡起一把破刀——在战争打响前，他们也不过是安分的、随天时耕作的农民。要许多把这样的破刀，才能从祭奠帮手里换个馒头。剩下的断了的、霍了口的刀，他也不扔。堆作一堆，缩在边上，好似一只锋利而胆小的刺猬，连夜枭啃食尸骨的声音，也能把他惊醒。

有一天，他如往常一样去被遗忘的战场拾荒。有个高大的男人，给了他半个馒头。于是他丢下了那座半塌的茅屋，和母亲那具渐渐看不出眉目的尸首，再也没回过头。

忍者的修行艰苦极了，他却连声都没有吭过。

傍身的技艺，挡风遮雨的屋檐，不算丰盛的一口饱饭，这是他活下去的指望，像母亲曾经祈愿过的那样。

“又活了一年……吗？”狼突然感到嘴里一阵苦涩。

另一边的九郎，已经到了天守阁底。天色还早，尚无车马停在门边，他暗道自己运气不错。

门口站着的武士见他来了，正准备进去通传，却被九郎摆手制止住了。

他放轻脚步，走到书房边。也不开门，只是屏气凝神地听着。回廊里往来的武士，仿佛没看到他似的，自顾自做着自己的事。不过片刻功夫，藤原大人压低的声音，从书房里传出来。

“没有回来？你说没有回来？”

“是。属下等了一夜，也不见‘鼠’来报。“

“同行的武士，都问过了？”

“问过了，没有异样。”

“依你看来，是他做的么？”

“‘鼠’跟着他有年头了，一直不见他有什么动作。若要灭口，不在一时。”

“他不是行伍出身，开始习武的时候，年纪已经大了。你说，他是不知道的吧，是杀不死忍者的吧？”想证明什么似的，里头的声音急切起来。

九郎冷冷地笑了，打了个手势，便有武士上来通传。也不等门里的人反应，径直走了进去。

“属下想着要向大人回话，兹事体大，一夜未眠。来得有些早，还请大人不要怪罪。”九郎冲上首行了个礼，余光打量着四周——密谈的另一个人已经不见了。

“九郎卿辛苦。”惊魂未定的藤原大人喘了口粗气，想捂一捂胸口，又觉得不妥，一只手抬起又放下，还是缩回去了。

“作为臣下，为主公肝脑涂地，也是应该的。”熟稔的忠心，听上去一片赤诚，“此次苇名城的事，属下想同您私下说。”

藤原大人犹豫了片刻，不由得看向门口——外头静悄悄的，橘川大人还没有来。

“属下请求您。”见他无助的样子，九郎顺势推了一把。见藤原大人的肩膀抖了两抖，他知道自己成功了。

他从没求过他，哪怕是被灌了“药”的夜晚，哪怕是藤原大人掐住他的脖子，癫狂地命令他，他也从没开口求过他。

或许因为情分，或许是因为心虚，藤原大人涨红了脸，点点头答应了。九郎甩甩袖子，同他去了里间，脸上一片光风霁月，仿佛两人从来只是主君和臣子，什么龌龊和腌臜都不曾发生过似的。

“属下是苇名人，您是知道的。”开头并不如他想象的那么艰难，至少比不久之前和狼说话要容易得多。他反复抚摩着食指上月牙形的伤口，面对狼的时候，指甲不自觉嵌进了肉里。

见藤原大人点头，九郎继续道，“苇名国民间素有传闻，有变若之水，饮之则让人丧失心智，成为嗜杀的怪物。属下一直以为，这不过是农人间的传奇故事，但苇名一役，属下流离战场，也确实听闻，有人见到了嗜杀如命的红眼怪物。”

”红眼的事，军中流传过一阵，真见到的人却不多。“藤原大人回忆道，”九郎卿见过吗？“

九郎愣了片刻，道，”属下没有。“

”乡野传说，九郎卿倒也不必当真。“藤原大人道，”只是这与这几日的事，又有何干系呢？“

”属下此去，在苇名城中抓到了奥山国的忍者，应是此次的罪魁祸首。被抓到时，那忍者就自裁了。从他的尸身上搜出了有‘变若’字样的残卷，其他的字，已看不清了。正是因此，属下才想起了变若水的传闻。苇名并非战略要地，也不与奥山国接壤，因此属下以为，那忍者怕是另有所图。“

”九郎卿觉得，奥山国的忍者在找变若水？“藤原大人问。

九郎点头：”前些日子，属下同城外流民交谈，得知奥山国又开始征兵，还加重了税赋。这本不是什么奇怪的事，只是还听说，连病弱之人和老者也被征了兵，而且离了家就没了音信。再加之忍者之事，故有此推断。”

“变若水之事，是你听到的传闻。奥山国征兵之事，也是你听到的传闻。你觉得，奥山国是为了几句村妇的传闻，害了苇名守护十数条人命？”藤原大人眯起眼睛，想起还下落不明的‘鼠’，冷冷地道。

“若是赔上十数条人命，那传言或许也并不只是传言。”九郎急切道，“若是奥山国真的得到了变若水，不日进犯，后果……”

“九郎卿不必再说了！”藤原大人忽地打断他，“奥山区区小国，怎么可能同我们兵戈相向！”他像是受了惊，拿起桌上的茶大口喝了，好容易喘匀了气，才接着说，“即便那忍者真是为了变若水而来，也不过是信了民间传闻而已。若是真有这样的好东西，苇名又怎么会被内府大人这么容易地攻下来？我听说那所谓的剑圣病入膏肓，城破时死得窝囊，若真有什么神力护持，他可不得抢头一份？”

九郎在袖子底下攥紧了拳头。他多想辩白几句，却什么也不能说。只能眼睁睁看着藤原大人出了里间，拍了拍手，等在门外的家臣们便鱼贯进来。

“九郎卿此去苇名，猜测奥山国正要进犯。”藤原大人对家臣们说道，“奥山国国力羸弱，不足为惧。但为防万一，税赋和徭役的事，便按橘川卿的提议来。九郎卿这几日累了，便不必管民兵的事，安心将养吧。”

家臣们诺诺答话，待到离开天守阁时，才交头接耳起来，一边奉承橘川大人，好奇地看着领主面前曾经的红人的背影。九郎也不在乎，头也不回地走了。


End file.
